grimmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сокровище тамплиеров
}} 'Сокровище тамплиеров ' является мощным объектом, который семь рыцарей спрятали в Шварцвальде. История Средние века Тамплиеры, которые все были Гриммами, обнаружили объект после того, как разграбили Константинополь во время Четвёртого крестового похода. Рыцари, работавшие на семь семей, сочли его слишком опасным, и вместо того, чтобы отдать сокровище королевским семьям, тщательно спрятали его в катакомбах в Шварцвальде, в Германии. Чтобы место можно было найти, они создали карту, состоящую из семи секций, выгравированных на семи ключах. На протяжении многих веков считалось, что клад был настолько мощным, что позволил бы королям править миром, если он попадёт в их руки. Наши дни После того, как Ник стал обладателем пяти ключей, он и его друзья были в состоянии определить, что карта указывает на городок Вольфах, в Шварцвальде. Ник и Монро ездили в Вольфах, чтобы найти клад. Там они попали в катакомбы ("Карта семи рыцарей") и, после удачной догадки, обнаружили семь светящихся черепов, расположенных в форме буквы "G", за которыми скрывался древний щит с изображением креста. Убрав щит, они нашли металлическую коробку с семью замочными скважинами, которую они привезли обратно в Портленд. В магазине специй они собрались с Розали, Ву и Хэнком, чтобы открыть коробку. Поскольку у Ника было только пять из семи ключей, последние два замка открыли с помощью отмычек. Чтобы удалить смазку между коробкой и её крышкой, потребовалась кровь Гримма. В коробке они обнаружили палку, обёрнутую в кусок ткани со словами на неизвестном языке. ("В Шварцвальде") Группа решила сохранить это открытие в тайне ("Безмолвность масок"), и Ник спрятал коробку за кирпичными стенами в туннеле лофта. ("Ликантропия") В попытке расшифровать надписи на ткани, в которой была завернута палка, была использована термография. Изображение ясно показало место, где палка прикоснулся к ткани. Ник, Монро и Розали смогли выяснить значение слов, которые были на ткани: "чудо" и "угрожающий или опасный". ("Тот, кто верит") Позже Ник показал палку и тайник Беде, потому что он хотел, чтобы другой Гримм знал об этом, если что-нибудь случится с ним. ("Плохая ночь") Как позже выяснили Монро, Розали и Ева, символы на ткани означают созвездия и являются календарём, указывающий на некое событие, которое должно произойти двадцать четвертого марта две тысячи семнадцатого года. ("Завтрак в постель") В указанный день они узнают, что это пророчество, говорящее о приходе древнего зла, известного как Разрушитель, на землю. Теперь демон ходит за Ником, у которого всё это время была палка, желая заполучить последнюю часть посоха. ("Разрушитель расправил плечи") После гибели всех своих близких Ник почти отдаёт ему сокровище, но в последний момент передумывает. Во время боя демона против гриммов Ник забирает посох. В этот момент палка соединяется с ним, полностью его восстанавливая. Теперь, уже цельный посох, вновь служит добру. ("Конец") Свойства Исцеление Единственная силой, или свойством, палки, как известно, до сих пор является способность исцелять. После того, как извлекли коробку сокровища из катакомб в Шварцвальде, Монро был укушен Когтедёром. Вернувшись в магазин специй, рана только продолжала ухудшаться, и Розали заметила, что у Монро было заражение крови. Ник и Хэнк пытались помочь Монро, отвести его вверх по лестнице из подвала магазина, чтобы отвезти его в больницу, но, внезапно, рана начала исцеляться. Ник заметил, что он всё ещё держал палку в руке после рассмотрения его, и догадался, что это была какая-то целебная сила палки, которая вылечила Монро. ("В Шварцвальде") В борьбе с Бонапартом, Еву пронзил осколок битого стекла. Она была доставлена в лофт, и Ник достал палку из тайника. Когда он коснулся раны Евы, она закрылась. Вскоре после этого, во время нападения на лофт со стороны Чёрного когтя, Ник был застрелен несколько раз, сначала злоумышленником выстрелом в спину, а затем другим нападающим тремя выстрелами в грудь. Тем не менее, он всё ещё держал палку в кармане, и оба раза выжил, несмотря на то, что, казалось бы, умер после того, как в него выстрелили. Ник тогда заметил, что раны на груди зажили. ("Начало конца: Часть 2") Тем не менее, палка обладает меньшей мощью, чем посох, поскольку не способна исцелять нанесённые им раны.("Конец") Побочные эффекты Вскоре после того, как Ник излечил Еву палкой, она начала конвульсировать и схлынула в Ведьму, мучительно корчась на полу, потом вырубилась. Когда она пришла в сознание, она не понимала, что произошло, и была гораздо более эмоциональной, чем прошлая Ева. ("Начало конца: Часть 2") Очищение души Палка не только исцелила рану Евы, но и сделала её душу не такой тёмной, какой она изначально была из-за её прошлых действий. Из-за этого исцеления она была в состоянии быть затронутой смертельной хваткой агента Чёрного Когтя. Захват вызывает торговлю чистой души за свободу от ада. Хватка поставила Еву в глубокий транс, где она была в состоянии видеть три символа на лице мёртвого агента, которые были также на ткани, которая была обернута вокруг палки, и она была единственной в состоянии видеть указанные символы на ткани после того, как её затронули Хваткой смерти. ("Беглец") Галерея 512-promo5.jpg 512-Unlocking the box.jpg 512-The stick.jpg 512-Treasure.jpg 513-The Stick.jpg 516-Infrared thermography cloth Aramaic.png 516-Infrared thermography of cloth.png 516-Cloth Aramaic.png 520-Nick shows Trubel the stick.png 5x20-Trubel holds the stick.jpg 522-The stick healing Eve.png 522-Nick's life saver.png 601-Death Grip.gif 602-Don't mess with the Stick.gif 602-Knocked out SERT member.png 602-Cloth symbols.png 602-Diana's drawing of cloth symbols.jpg 604-Symbol branded into Eve's hand from the Stick.png 605-Glowing symbols in the tunnel.png 606-Cloth calendar.png 612-Diana uses the stick to open the mirror.png 612-Symbols on pillar illuminate after Zerstörer walks through portal.png 613-Missing part of staff glows.png 613-Nick ready to hand over the stick.png 613-Final Showdown.png 613wand.jpg Greenwand.jpg Wandandrod.jpg Rod.jpg en:Treasure of the Knights Templar Категория:Объекты Категория:История